The present invention relates to a warp knitting fabric and its manufacturing method, particularly relates to such fabric and method that achieve stabilization in processing of the knitted fabric and excellent dimension stability and shape stability.
In recent years, a number of seamless clothing articles using a warp knitting fabric have been known. By such a manner, production processes are simplified from prior complicated processes of: knitting various parts of a clothing article such as a trunk part and sleeve parts; and thereafter, cutting the respective parts from the fabric and joining them by sewing to complete the clothing article. Moreover, loss or wasting of fabric due to cutting out or the like is decreased. Thus, manufacturing cost is considerably decreased.
For example, Japan's Issued Patent 3480917 (Patent Document 1) discloses a warp knitting fabric formed by following; a tube-shaped knitting fabric is continuously knitted by warp knitting; and at a part within each unit of constant length, slender-width warp knitted fabric portions are formed on right-hand and left-hand sides, which are to be ultimately cut out and discarded. Such warp knitting fabric, especially ones formed of synthetic fibers having a heat contraction property, such as polyester, nylon or the like, requires heat setting for improving shape and dimension stability in manufacturing and treating the knitted articles.
Patent Document 1: Japan's Issued Patent 3480917